Christmas Miracles
by Clarz
Summary: Keajaiban natal itu ada -Baekhyun's Dad. Special for Christmas, CHANBAEK (BL) ! Oneshot ! Merry Christmas everyone ...


**Christmas Miracles**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

 **Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

 **Please don't copy it without my permission !**

 **Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

 _Imagination is like the Universe_

 _Stories are like the stars_

 _We are the star finders_

 _Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

 _Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

 _~Happy Reading~_

 _BGM :_

 _Miracles In December-EXO_

 _Wait-EXO_

 _Tender Love-EXO_

23 Desember 2017

"Baek, maukah kau menemaniku untuk membeli perlengkapan pohon natal ? Dengan Jongin juga ..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam ponselnya yang menampilkan beberapa resep makanan untuk perayaan natal.

"Aku tidak ingin keluar ... Kau tahu hari ini dan saat _Christmas eve_ , semua pusat pembelanjaan ramai sekali." Ucap Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang mengutak-atik remote tv untuk mencari channel yang layak untuk ditonton.

"Setiap tahun kau pasti tidak ingin keluar seperti saat _Christmas eve_ bahkan saat natal pun kau sibuk mengurung dirimu disini. Aku bingung denganmu yang benar-benar membenci natal." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menatap teman sekamarnya dengan tatapan bingung dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang sibuk menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku tidak membenci natal, ok ? Aku hanya terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Ya, hitung-hitung natal bisa menjadi waktuku untuk istirahat dari tugas-tugas dari profesor-profesor gila itu. Argh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa program yang ingin kubuat ?!".

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan tugas akhir semester yang diberikan oleh Profesor Gong Yoo. Ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin menceburkan profesor yang terbilang jenius itu ke Sungai Han. Sayangnya, pada musim sekarang sangat tidak memungkinkan menceburkan profesor itu.

Teman sekamarnya yang merangkap menjadi sahabat pria mungil itu merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia mengetahui mengapa Baekhyun tidak begitu menyukai natal. Perkataan Pendeta Minseok pada misa kemarin itu ternyata tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun.

" _Semua orang menyukai natal."._

 _Statement_ itu berhasil dipatahkan oleh peraih medali emas _"Young Programming 2016"_ , Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melihat ke jam dinding. Sudah jam delapan malam yang menandakan sudah waktunya ia pergi dengan Jongin ke pusat pembelanjaan tanpa Baekhyun lagi sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Baek. Kau ingin titip apa?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil bersiap-siap dengan mantel tebalnya, bersiap-siap keluar dari _Dorm_ Falkultas _Programming_ itu.

" _Strawberry Cheese Cake_..." ucap Baekhyun sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak keracunan stroberi." canda pria lebih pendek itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, penguin tersayangku. _Have fun_ dengan mahasiswa kedokteran itu. _Titi DJ_ (Hati-hati Di Jalan) penguinku ~" canda pria satunya lagi.

Senyum terpatri di bibir kedua sahabat karib itu. Semua berjalan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Natal tanpa Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _BGM :_

 _Miracles In December-EXO_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _5 Desember 2012_

 _Salju pertama telah turun. Semua orang bersorak gembira. Hal itu menandakan dimulainya musim dingin. Namun tidak untuk pria mungil yang sekarang tinggal seorang diri di rumah besar itu. Sepi. Kata itu yang selalu Baekhyun sematkan pada rumah itu. Mungkin tahun ini orang tuanya tidak akan pulang lagi. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka di Jepang. 20 hari ke depan lagi sudah natal. Ya, natal ke-3 yang akan Baekhyun rayakan hanya dengan keluarga sahabat karibnya, Do Kyungsoo. Semua natal itu terasa hambar. Tidak ada yang spesial. Ia ditinggalkan tanpa hadiah yang berarti. Hadiah natal yang mungkin Baekhyun sudah hafal luar kepala. Hadiah berupa video call yang berlangsung hanya dalam hitungan menit. Dia tidak pernah merasakan pelukan hangat dari ayahnya. Ciuman manis dari ibunya di keningnya. Semua kehangatan yang mampu mengalahkan hangatnya cokelat panas di musim yang mampu membuat semua orang menggigil. Semua hilang. Tidak ada perang salju dengan ayahnya. Tidak ada kegiatan membuat snowman dengan ibunya. Semua kegiatan itu ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo saja. Baekhyun tidak ingin hadiah mewah dari Jepang. Ia hanya ingin orang yang ia cintai, orang tuanya._

.

.

.

 _25 Desember 2012_

 _Kring..._

 _Dad is calling..._

 _Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ah, itu pasti video call dari ayahnya._

" _Hey my big boy. Merry Christmas Baekhyunie. May God always be with you. Today your mom and me can't visit you again. We're so sorry... But we already sent you a christmas gift for you. It came from Bucheon. Sekarang buka pintumu Baek."._

 _Hadiah dari Bucheon ? Apakah mereka ada disini ? Pertanyaan itu selalu menari-nari dalam benak Baekhyun._

 _Namun..._

 _Di depan pintu rumahnya hanya ada seekor anjing kecil yang berbalut selimut dan diletakkan di keranjang rotan. Imut. Tanpa sadar senyum menggembang di bibir mungil itu. Rasa bahagia membuncah di hati kecilnya. Baekhyun melihat kesana kemari. Tetapi, tidak ada siapapun._

" _Really dad... A dog ?"._

" _Why ? You like dog. You can name it. Ayah pikir itu bisa membuatmu tidak kesepian. Dan kau tau, ayah bisamenebak ekspresimu saat melihat anjing itu. Kau senang bukan ?"._

" _Aku pikir ayah ada disini."._

 _Baekhyun memasang tatapan sedih._

" _Ayah usahakan pulang nak. Jaga dirimu dan jangan lupa memberinya makan. Jika makanannya habis, kau tempelkan note kecil di pintu saja. Kau akan melihat keajaiban natal~"._

" _Sudah dulu nak... Ayah mau bekerja lagi. Jangan lupa kirimkan ayah foto perkembangannya. Ayah mencintaimu."._

 _Call ended..._

 _56.35_

 _Rekor terbaru._

 _Setiap hari ia mengirimkan pesan tentang Mongryong. Beberapa pesan tentang sekolahnya. Namun, tak semua pesan itu dibaca. Setidaknya ia berusaha berhubungan yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa bulan._

 _Natal itu menjadi natal terakhir yang paling membekas. Namun, keajaiban natal itu ada sampai ia lulus SHS. Tidak buruk. Namun, Baekhyun selalu menginginkan keajaiban lain. Keajaiban dimana orang tuanya muncul di depan pintu rumah besar itu pada natal selanjutnya._

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

Kenangan indah itu terputar lagi. Namun, keajaiban natal yang selalu ia impikan tidak pernah terwujud. Ia selalu merayakan natal dengan ,sekarang sahabat karibnya telah mempunyai tambatan hati. Baekhyun sedikit tidak enak hati menjadi pembatas mereka berdua di natal yang menurut semua orang itu indah. Ia tidak mempunyai siapapun di Seoul. Mongryong pun terpaksa ia titipkan ke orang tua Kyungsoo. Rindu yang telah memenuhi lubuk hati Baekhyun sudah _overload_ saat ini. Mungkin setelah natal, pria mungil itu akan pulang ke Bucheon dan bermain dengan Mongryong.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…_

"Hey Baek, lihat apa yang kubawa ~" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menenteng satu kantung plastik pesanan Baekhyun dan jangan lupakan satu keranjang besar yang berbentuk seperti kandang.

" _Hold on !_ Apakah itu Mongryong ?". Mata Baekhyun tidak terlepas dari kandang itu.

"Menurutmu ? Astaga Baek, kumohon jangan jatuhkan bola matamu. Angkatlah. Aku akan ambil makanan dan perlengkapan lainnya." .Kyungsoo menyerahkan kandang itu dan berusaha meletakkan belanjaannya dan berusaha mengambil perlengkapan anjing berjenis _corgi_ itu.

" _Woof…Woof…_ ".Mongryong tampak senang melihat tuannya sambil melompat kegirangan di dalam kandang berwarna biru langit itu.

" _Slow down_ MongMong." ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan kandang itu di samping meja belajarnya.

Beruntunglah dorm yang mereka tinggali tidaklah sempit. Baekhyun membuka kandang itu dan keluarlah anjing mungil itu.

"Berhentilah kalian. Jangan membuatku menangis. Kalian seperti di scene drama yang kutonton." Canda Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Mongryong terlihat bahagia. Mungkin rencana ia pulang ke Bucheon ia batalkan.

"Mengapa Mongryong dapat kesini ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus _corgi_ itu.

"Orang tuaku mengantarkannya kesini disaatku pergi dengan Jongin. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi ? Profesor yang paling kau benci rela menerimanya terlebih dahulu dan dia mengizinkan anjingmu tinggal disini. _Heol…_ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan itu.". Kyungsoo menjelaskan itu dengan sejelas-jelasnya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga dan mencoba mencerna apa yang tadi ia dengar.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku sedikit tenang. Sebab Mongryong ada disini. Aku yakin itu mampu membuatmu tidak gila jika kutinggal. Ya kan MongMong ?".

" _Woof… Woof…_ " gonggong Mongryong yang seolah menyetujui apa yang tadi Kyungsoo tanyakan.

" _Haish_ … Kalian ini sama saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ampun kau benar-benar mudah _ngambekan_ ya… Hahaha…" tawa Kyungsoo.

Semua terasa hangat meskipun hanya kedatangan Mongryong. Hadiah dari ayahnya memang benar-benar dapat membuat hatinya menghangat seperti merasakan pelukan ayahnya.

" _Thanks Dad…_ " ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Baek, apakah kau ingin ikut denganku merayakan natal bersama Jongin dan teman-temannya ?" pinta Kyungsoo sambil memotong bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak di dorm falkutas kedokteran.

"Tidak perlu mengajakku, Kyungie... Aku ingin disini saja dengan MongMong.". Baekhyun tampak serius dengan program C yang akan menjadi ujiannya bulan depan.

"Ck, kau ini... Selalu saja menolak... Asal kau tau, disana banyak sekali lelaki yang tampan~"goda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan merotasikan bola matanya.

.

.

.

 _Di dorm falkutas kedokteran_

Jongin dan teman-temannya sibuk menyusun acara _Christmas eve_ besok dan _Christmas_ untuk lusa. Pada tahun ini, falkutas kedokteran bertugas untuk menyiapkan perayaan tersebut. Tampaknya beberapa dari mereka dipilih untuk menjadi _waits_ ( penyanyi _carol_ / lagu-lagu natal dari pintu ke pintu ). Dalam satu kelompok _waits_ itu terdiri dari 5 orang. Tahun ini menjadi pengalaman yang menarik untuk sahabat Jongin, Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol, si pemegang _"Best Students"_ yang tampannya selangit ?

Tak heran selama kelompok Chanyeol di _briefing_ , banyak mahasiswa perempuan yang berteriak histeris. Jongin yang ditetapkan di bagian konsumsi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kita mendapat bagian dorm falkutas _Programming_. Bagaimana hyung ?" tanya Jaemin sambil menunjukkan kertas undian untuk para _waits_.

"Ya aku tahu seseorang disana, dan dia adalah tambatan hati si hitam disana." jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Jongin yang sibuk mendiskusikan menu untuk natal.

"Oh begitu…". Jaemin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya aku baru ingat. Di dorm sana ada satu pintu yang tidak akan pernah membukakan pintunya. Bukan hanya sesekali saja, tapi SETIAP TAHUNNYA." ucap Jisoo dalam satu tarikan nafas.

" _Positive thinking_ saja _guys_ … Mungkin penghuninya sedang keluar." ujar Doyoung dengan santai.

"Benar kata Jisoo… Penghuni itu tidak pernah memberikan para waits biskuit atau susu sekalipun. Dia juga galak." tambah Irene yang memasang wajah takut.

Semua orang di kelompok itu sibuk membicarakan sosok galak itu kecuali Chanyeol yang memasang wajah tidak tahu apa-apa.

" _Hey_... Hentikanlah kalian semua sangat berisik.". Chanyeol sudah merasa kesal dengan semua hal yang mereka bicarakan.

"Maaf..." jawab mereka serentak.

"Sudahlah... Sekarang kita diskusikan apa saja lagu yang kita bawakan. Biasanya _waits_ menyanyikan berapa lagu untuk satu pintu ?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menenteng gitarnya.

"Entahlah... Biasanya sampai penghuni itu memberi _waits_ tepuk tangan, biskuit, maupun susu." jawab Jisoo.

"Tapi 2 tahun lalu, aku membawa 2 lagu untuk masing-masing pintu." ujar Doyoung sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Aku usulkan untuk menyanyi 1 lagu saja. Tapi berbeda-beda. Bagaimana ?" tawar Jaemin.

"Aku setuju ~ Semakin cepat kita selesai, semakin cepat pula kita untuk pulang ke _dorm_.".

Semua anggota menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan mereka setuju dengan usul Jaemin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memainkan gitar dan jangan lupa kirimkan lagu untuk besok di grup _chat_. Ok ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ok." jawab mereka serentak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang, dan jangan lupa, besok kita kumpul di depan _dorm_ _p_ _rogramming_ pukul delapan malam.". Mereka semua menyetujui hal itu dan pulang ke _dorm_ masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan keperluan untuk besok.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _6 Mei 2015_

 _Musim semi, musim yang indah._

 _Kring..._

 _Mom_ _is calling..._

" _Eungh, siapa yang menelepon tengah malam seperti ini ?". Baekhyun masih enggan untuk membuka matanya._

 _Kring..._

" _Mom_ _?". Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung._

 _Kring..._

 _Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya._

" _Happy Birthday Baekhyunieeee ~ We all love you ~ Today is your b'day honey. I love you so much." ucap ibunya dengan sangat senang._

" _Hah ? Hari ini ulang tahunku ? Sekarang sudah tanggal 6 ? Seingatku -"._

" _Sudahlah... Sekarang kau sudah 17 tahun bukan ? Oh iya, kapan kau lulus sayang ?". Pertanyaan dilontarkan ibunya sangatlah banyak sampai-sampai pria mungil itu bingung sendiri._

" _Satu-satu bu... Aku bingung menjawabnya.". Baekhyun benar-benar lelah oleh serangan pertanyaan dari ibunya._

" _Kau masih imut seperti dulu. Ibu ingin sekali pulang lalu memelukmu. Ibu rindu padamu, Baekhyunie...". Kata-kata rindu yang diucapkan membuat pria mungil itu hanya diam dan menahan air mata dan juga kerinduannya._

" _Me too. I want you to go home, mom. I want dad to go home too."._

" _Sorry, we can't do it. We still have to manage the company. I think we can go home when the company already stable.". Selalu itu yang ia atau ayah katakan pada pria mungil itu._

 _Maaf, satu kata yang mudah diucapkan._

 _Tapi, Baekhyun tidak perlu kata "Maaf" itu._

 _Ia hanya perlu,_

 _Kedatangan ayah dan ibunya._

 _16 Juni 2016_

 _Hari berganti menjadi minggu. Minggu berganti menjadi bulan. Bulan berganti menjadi_ _tahun._

 _Tak terasa pria mungil itu sudah lulus dengan nilai terbaik._

 _Sayangnya, semua euforia kelulusan pupus._

 _Orang tuanya tidak datang._

 _Ia sendiri._

 _Lagi._

 _Sama seperti saat kelulusan JHS._

 _Diantara orang-orang yang bahagia bersama keluarganya. Gelak tawa menggelegar di sepanjang lorong sekolah itu. Ia dibanjiri pujian dari guru-guru dan siswa seangkatannya. Namun, bukan itu yang paling ia inginkan. Mungkin ia masih berharap dengan keajaiban yang pernah dikatakan ayahnya._

 _Keajaiban natal._

.

.

.

 _28 Juli 2016_

 _Hari pertama Baekhyun masuk dunia perkuliahan._

 _Kring..._

 _Dad is calling..._

 _Baekhyun sedang berkemas-kemas untuk pindah ke dorm Universitas Yonsei. Telepon itu mengusik perhatian Baekhyun. Sudah lama orang tuanya tidak meneleponnya meski hanya untuk natal dan ulang tahunnya._

" _Hey dad."._

" _Hey Baekhyunieee~ This is your first day at college right ?"._

" _Yup..." jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia benar-benar kaget karena ayahnya meneleponnya._

" _Semoga sukses my big boy. I love you... Hwaiting...". Ayahnya memberikan senyuman semangat yang dapat menular ke anak semata wayangnya itu._

" _Thanks dad...". Senyum Baekhyun merekah, begitu lebar._

" _How about Mongryong ?". Baekhyun terkejut bukan main._

" _Hey, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Kau kira kau ditelantarkan ? Jangan menganggap kita tidak tahu apa-apa Baekkie... Hahaha..." ucap ayahnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak._

" _Yak, jangan berkata seperti itu. Oh iya, aku menitipkan Mongryong ke orang tua kyungsoo. Itu mungkin kau belum mengetahuinya. Dia baik-baik saja". Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan perkataan ayahnya yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan sebelumnya._

" _Oh sorry my baby... But I already heard it from Kyungsoo's dad._ _Oh..._ _" jawab ayahnya sambil menggoda anak mungil itu._

" _It's up to you dad..." jawab Baekhyun sambil merotasikan bola matanya._

" _I think that's enough to me. I just want to know your condition. I love you Baekkie... Bye..."._

" _Bye dad...". Baekhyun menutup panggilan telepon itu._

 _06.24_

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu._ _Panggilan telepon yang berlangsung hanya hitungan menit._

 _Ia beranjak dari posisinya untuk pergi dari rumah besar yang penuh dengan kenangan itu. Memang berat untuk meninggalkan rumah itu. Tapi itu tidak untuk selamanya. Hanya untuk 4 tahun kedepan._

 _Ya, 4 tahun yang mungkin akan terasa membosankan tanpa Mongryong, anjing mungil yang mungkin perwujudan_ _sayang_ _dari ayahnya_ _dan mungkin juga kenangan yang melekat di rumah itu_

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

 _Tringgg..._

"Emhh...". Kyungsoo yang pertama kali bangun karena bunyi alarm yang disetel Baekhyun namun sahabat mungilnya itu masih belum bangun dari tidurnya dan Kyungsoo meraih ponsel Baekhyun lalu mematikan alarm itu.

"Bangun Baekkk~" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke Baekhyun.

"Woof...Woof...". Tampaknya Mongryong juga ingin tuannya bangun. Dengan cepat anjing itu melompat ke kasur tuannya itu lalu menjilat-jilat pipi tembem tuannya.

"Eunggg... MongMong... Hentikan.". Sepertinya Mongryong tampak ingin tetap menjilat pipi itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sudah biasa dengan itu.

"Baiklah, aku bangun..." ucap Baekhyun dengan malas. Mongryong melompat kegirangan melihat tuannya bangun.

.

.

.

"Baek, aku akan pergi ke _dorm_ Jongin, tapi sebelum itu aku harus ke rumah orang tuaku, aku tidak akan balik lagi. Aku juga akan menginap disana."Ucap kyungsoo sambil menenteng baju yang akan ia kenakan.

"Baiklah... Tapi ingat ! Jaga dirimu !" perintah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, setajam silet.

"Ya eomma ~".

"Anak baik ~".

Gelak tawa menghias pagi di _dorm_ itu.

.

.

.

 _Di dorm falkultas kedokteran_

"Bangun Jongin... Yak ! Bangun hitam yang tidak tahu diri...". Chanyeol masih berusaha membangunkan raja tidur itu.

"Sumpah Jong... Kita akan telat untuk persiapan. Bangun !". Chanyeol benar-benar dongkol dengan makhluk satu ini.

"5 menit lagi~" pinta Jongin sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Yak kita sudah telat...". Chanyeol menarik selimut Jongin dengan brutal.

"Ya ya ya aku bangun...". Jongin baru saja bangun dan mengucek matanya dan...

"Astaga Yeol ! Semalam kau tidak tidur ?!" teriak Jongin.

"Aku bergadang untuk mempelajari _chord_ lagu untuk _waits_. Sudahlah kau mandi sana...". Chanyeol memijat jidatnya dengan lemas.

"Kau tidur sajalah. Aku akan meminta Suho untuk memberimu istirahat.". Jongin membawa bajunya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat berantakan.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Argh aku bisa gila ! Menghafalkan 24 lagu ?! Mereka benar-benar tidak kira-kira... Selamat tinggal kasur tersayangku ~" ucap Chanyeol sambil meringis, melihat grup chatnya._

" _Aku pasti bisa ! Hwaiting Yeol !"._

 _Chanyeol mengobarkan semangat yang bertahan selama 1 jam saja..._

 _23.00 KST_

" _Aku rasanya ingin mati saja.". Jari-jari besarnya itu tampak merah dan jangan lupakan rasa nyut-nyut yang menjalar di jari-jarinya._

 _Chanyeol lelah..._

 _Ia lelah saudara..._

 _Baru 6 lagu yang ia pelajari. Kalau begini ceritanya, mungkin ia mengusulkan dia saja yang memilih lagunya._

 _00.00 KST_

" _Ayo Chanyeolll... BUKA MATAMU !"._

 _Semangatnya belum padam..._

 _Namun baru 12 lagu yang dapat ia mainkan._

 _Chanyeol lelah._

 _Tapi ini semua itu butuh perjuangan. Mungkin sudah waktunya mengisi amunisi. Sepertinya kopi hitam dapat membuatnya terjaga._

 _02.00 KST_

" _Yes ! 24 lagu berhasil kutaklukkan... Park Chanyeol memang hebat. Hahaha..."._

 _Entah ia kelelahan atau mungkin dia sudah diambang kesadarannya._

 _Tapi hal ini benar-benar menjadi hal yang patut ia banggakan. Tapi, ada masalah baru muncul._

 _Ia tidak bisa tidur._

 _Ya, semua butuh perjuangan. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa menyelami alam mimpinya sekarang. Sungguh malang pria bertelinga caplang itu._

" _Argh ! Aku tidak bisa tidur.". Chanyeol tersadar kalau ia tidak sendiri. Beruntung ia mendapat teman sekamar seperti Jongin yang dijuluki "Raja Tidur". Chanyeol menghela nafas lega karena Jongin tidak terbangun saat ia latihan tadi._

" _Gomawo Jonginie."._

 _Pria Caplang itu akhirnya dapat menutup matanya walau sejam kemudian ia harus bangun._

 _Semua itu perlu perjuangan~_

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

 _Di dorm programming_

"Baek, aku pergi ya~" pamit Kyungsoo sambil menenteng perlengkapannya.

"Ya sayangku~ _Titi DJ_ ~".

"Ayo MongMong, sekarang giliran kita untuk berjalan-jalan~" ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang tali untuk Mongryong. Anjing corgi itu melompat-lompat kegirangan. Baekhyun menggembangkan senyumnya.

" _Kaja_ ~".

"Woof...Woof...".

Baekhyun keluar dengan mantel tebalnya dan ia tak lupa dengan peraturan dorm yang melarang membawa peliharaan. Ia menggendong Mongryong dan ia masukkan anjing itu ke dalam tas ranselnya dan di buka sedikit resletingnya untuk pasokan udara bagi anjing mungilnya.

"Jangan berisik... Ok ?" bisik Baekhyun. Anjing itu diam seketika seperti menuruti perkataan tuannya.

Baekhyun keluar dari _dorm programming_ itu dengan aman dan ia bergegas ke Sungai Han untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Mongryong.

.

.

.

 _Di dorm falkultas kedokteran_

18.00 KST

Cklek...

"Argh... Aku lelah sekali~" erang Jongin sambil merenggangkan badannya yang pegal.

"Astaga... Aku lupa membangunkan Chanyeol.". Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih setia dalam selimutnya.

"Bangun yoda... Sekarang sudah jam 6 sore. Kapan kau akan siap-siap untuk menjadi _waits_ ?!". Jongin mengguncang-guncang pundak Chanyeol dengan kuat sampai-sampai pemilik bahu itu membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Ya Kkamjong. Aku bangun. Bisakah kau buatkan aku semangkuk ramyeon. Aku lapar." Pinta Chanyeol yang berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah yoda... Cepatlah !". Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Jam 7 ia harus menjemput Kyungsoo dari rumah orang tuanya untuk merayakan natal dan tentu saja menginap. Jongin berpikir untuk bersiap-siap setelah ia sudah memasak ramyeon untuk sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_ nya.

Cklek...

Chanyeol keluar dengan penampilan fresh. Sweater hijaunya yang didalamnya terdapat kemeja putih tidak lupa dengan celana jeans hitamnya, rambut keriting hitam legam tersusun rapi, ia tampan. Chanyeol dengan cepat ke lemarinya untuk mengambil kaos kaki, mantel navy, dan syal berwarna _gray_.

"Yeol... Cepatlah... Aku sudah membuat ramyeonnya. Makanlah selagi hangat. Oh iya, aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Jaga dirimu." Ucap Jongin sambil memakai mantal dan menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Iya... Kau juga hati-hati... Gomawo untuk ramyeonnya. Ini lezat..." puji Chanyeol dengan jujur.

Entah apa yang merasuki mereka berdua, mereka sangat akrab hari ini. Biasanya mereka akan selalu bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil dan berbaikan sesudahnya. Mungkin ini adalah suatu keajaiban malam natal. Mungkin...

.

.

.

 _Di dorm programming, kamar Baekhyun_

19.30 KST

Baekhyun setengah berlari memasuki _dorm_ nya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Hampir saja ia tertangkap karena membawa anjing mungil itu ke dalam lingkungan universitas. Dan ajaibnya ada profesor yang menyebalkan itu memberitahu satpam itu bahwa ia boleh membiarkan anjing mungilnya tinggal. Mungkin itu adalah keajaiban malam natal.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Baekhyun masih menggengam tali anjingnya. Berjalan mendekati gerbang universitas untuk pulang ke dormnya. Anjingnya menggonggong kesenangan. Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ada satpam yang menjaga gerbang dorm kedokteran yang berjarak 10 meter itu. Satpam itu langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Untung saja ia segera lari sambil menggendong Mongryong dan entah kenapa profesor yang sok jenius itu tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya dan satpam itu dan mengatakan,_

" _Ia telah mendapatkan izin dariku. Anjing ini tidak membuat keributan, ya bukan Baekhyun-ssi ?"._

 _Woah Woah Woah..._

 _Is that man just call my name correctly ?_

 _I can't believe it._

 _Heol, this is great right ?_

 _I still can't believe it..._

 _Kata-kata itu yang memenuhi hati kecil Baekhyun. Tak heran setelah Profesor Gong Yoo mengatakan itu, Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Satpam itupun mendadak ciut. Semua orang tahu bahwa Profesor Gong Yoo adalah salah satu jajaran dosen terkiller. Beruntunglah saat itu semua orang sedang sibuk untuk christmas eve kalau tidak, mungkin dirinya akan menjadi bahan gosip._

" _Ba-baiklah profesor. Saya permisi dulu." Ujar satpam itu sambil terbata-bata._

 _Satpam itu pergi dengan cepat, tidak ingin mencari masalah lain. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menata syal biru tuanya yang berantakan._

" _Terima kasih prof..." ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk hormat._

" _Sama-sama Baekhyun-ssi. Well, kau beruntung memilikinya. Dia setia." Ucap Profesor Gong Yoo yang berjongkok untuk mengelus bulu corgi itu._

" _Dia hadiah dari ayahku. Hadiahku yang paling berharga." Ucap Baekhyun seraya berjongkok, mengelusi Mongryong yang tampak nyaman dengan perlakuan mereka berdua._

" _Dia mengingatkanku dengan Choco, anjing corgi sepertinya. Choco juga hadiah untukku namun hadiah dari mendiang istriku." ucap profesor itu sambil tersenyum sedih._

" _Maafkan saya."._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Sekarang pergi ke dormmu. Sekarang sudah waktunya para waits berkeliling. Disini juga dingin. Jaga dirimu dan anjing mungilmu. Bolehku tahu namanya ?" tanya Profesor Gong Yoo sambil beranjak berdiri._

" _Tentu. Namanya Mongryong. Sapa profesor MongMong..." perintah Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok._

" _Woof... Woof...". Mongryong mengibaskan ekornya dengan semangat. Pada malam natal ini dia mempunyai teman baru._

" _Anjing pintar. Kau melatihnya dengan baik.". Senyum merekah tulus sambil mengusak bulu corgi itu lagi._

 _Baekhyun terkesiap. Ini benar-benar keajaiban dunia. Porfesor sok jenius itu tersenyum ramah._

 _Sebentar._

 _TERSENYUM !_

 _APA YANG TELAH TERJADI DISINI ?!_

 _INI BENAR-BENAR MENAKJUBKAN..._

" _Jangan lupa dengan tugasmu Baekhyun-ssi. Setelah liburan natal dikumpulkan."._

 _Baekhyun merutuk dalam hatinya._

 _Sialan._

" _Baiklah prof." jawab Baekhyun seadanya._

" _Saya permisi dulu prof." Pamit Baekhyun sambil menggendong Mongryong untuk menghangatkan anjing mungil itu._

" _Ya. Jaga dirimu.". Profesor Gong Yoo pun berlalu ke tempat perkumpulan dosen, auditorium universitas._

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar akan menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo dan sepertinya ia akan menempeli kertas HVS bertuliskan _"Don't disturb me ! Go to another door !_ ". Ia bukannya tidak senang dengan para _waits_. Hanya saja ia hanya ingin istirahat dan mungkin menghindari hatinya yang berdenyut sakit karena terlalu berharap untuk kedatangan orang tuanya. Ditambah dengan anjing mungilnya yang masih ia rahasiakan.

Malam ini akan menjadi lebih panjang daripada malam sebelumnya.

Karena malam ini malam natal.

Malam yang spesial bagi semua orang, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Orang tuanya tidak akan pulang ke Seoul lagi. Ia sudah memastikan hal itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Baekhyun hanya perlu menonton drama dan bermain dengan Mongryong yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Baekhyun menyetel _smart tv_ untuk ke laman streaming drama yang ia inginkan. Tidak lupa dengan snack yang akan menemaninya dan MongMong yang telah berbaring santai di bantal khususnya.

Mungkin ini dapat membuatnya bahagia.

Ya, bahagia sementara.

.

.

.

 _Di depan gerbang dorm programming_

19.30 KST

Chanyeol duduk di bangku taman yang berada di beranda _dorm programming_. Mencoba untuk memainkan kembali 24 lagu yang telah ia pelajari selama semalam suntuk itu. Tak sia-sia memang perjuangannya. Beruntunglah _dorm programming_ tidak banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

Namun, netranya menangkap sosok mungil yang menenteng ransel dan juga seekor anjing. Chanyeol mengernyitkan jidatnya. Setahunya, tidak ada yang boleh membawa peliharaan. Dan sosok itu memasuki dorm programming. Mungkin ia akan mengetahui siapa itu. Rasa penasaran muncul namun ia tidak membesarkannya. Ia tahu ia masih mempunyai tugas mulia. Menjadi _waits_.

20.00 KST

Kelompoknya sudah berkumpul dan mencoba untuk berlatih sebentar. Lalu mereka memasuki _dorm_ itu. _Dorm programming_ benar-benar berbeda dengan _dorm_ kedokteran. Chanyeol bersyukur menjadi _waits_. Ini menjadi pengalaman barunya. _Dorm_ itu memiliki 3 lantai namun luas. Berbeda dengan _dorm_ kedokteran yang memiliki 4 lantai.

Lantai demi lantai mereka singgahi, menyanyikan lagu-lagu natal yang menyenangkan. Dan tibalah mereka di lantai paling atas. Lantai itu terdiri dari setengah _dorm_ dan perpustakaan yang dilengkapi dengan lab komputer disana.

"Akhirnya... lantai terakhir biasa lebih sedikit. Dan disini letak pintu yang pasti tidak akan membukakan pintu untuk kita." ucap Jisoo yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Irene, Doyoung, dan Jaemin.

"Pintu nomor berapa yang tidak akan membukakan pintu ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Pintu nomor 100 hyung." Ucap Doyoung dengan semangat seperti menjawab suatu pertanyaan kuis pelajaran Dosen Seulgi, dosen tercantik di falkultas kedokteran itu.

"Pantas saja, kalian ini. Pintu itu dihuni oleh pacar Jongin yang sekarang ada di dorm Kedokteran." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk jidatnya dengan dramatis.

"Tidak hyung. Apa kau tidak memerhatikan sedaritadi ? 1 kamar dihuni oleh 2 orang. Semua _dorm_ juga begitu hyung." Ucap Jaemin dengan yakin.

"Oh... Coba saja kita kesana. Kaja~" ajak Chanyeol. Mereka hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Kau memang penantang maut oppa." Ucap Irene sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak menyangka oppa menganggap hal itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Ucap Jisoo dengan dramatis.

"Kupikir mungkin kita lewati kamar itu dulu, selesaikan _quest_ kita terlebih dahulu. Jangan membuang-buang waktu." kata Jaemin sambil mendahului Chanyeol.

"Ayo ~" jawab Doyoung yang diikuti Irene dan juga Jisoo.

"Baiklah..." jawab Chanyeol sambil menghela nafasnya.

Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan pemilik tubuh mungil yang memeluk anjing itu. Ia membutuhkan jawaban itu.

.

.

.

"Ah sudah selesai hyung namun tinggal kamar 100 itu hyung. Apa kita harus menghindari pintu itu saja ?" tanya Doyoung yang terlihat santai tapi dalam hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Lewatkan saja oppa. Kau tidak lihat kertas di pintunya ? Itu sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan ia tidak menginginkan kunjungan kita." ucap Jisoo yang sedikit takut menatap pintu kamar 100 itu.

"Mari kita coba saja. Siapa tahu tahun ini ia akan membukakan pintunya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Dugaan Chanyeol memang benar. Pemiliki tubuh mungil dengan anjing di gendongannya adalah _roommate_ Kyungsoo, pujaan hati Jongin.

Semua yang berdiri di depan pintu itu menegang kecuali Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekati pintu itu yang diekori oleh yang lain. Setibanya mereka di depan pintu 100 itu, Jaemin mengambil sikap doa yang khusyuk, Doyoung yang sibuk mentegarkan hatinya, dan kedua gadis imut itu saling menggenggam tangan mereka dengan erat.

Tok tok tok...

Ketukan yang diberikan Chanyeol ke pintu itu seolah-olah merupakan lonceng kematian bagi yang lain.

Di dalam dorm itu, Baekhyun dengan kesal memberhentikan drama dan menyuruh Mongryong tidak mengeluarkan suara. Anjing itu benar-benar melakukannya. Baekhyun beranjak lalu berteriak di depan pintu.

"Pergilah ! Apa kalian tidak membaca kertas itu dengan seksama ?!". Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit geram dengan _waits_ tahun ini. Masih saja mengetuk pintunya. Namun, Chanyeol masih setia mengetuk pintu itu karena ia penasaran dengan pemilik siluet tubuh mungil itu.

"Arghhhh..." erang Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia menyabar daun pintu itu dan membuka pintu itu.

"Pergilah..." pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah malasnya.

Semua orang terkejut berbeda dengan ekspresi Chanyeol yang tertegun.

Astaga, dia adalah peraih medali emas "Young Programming 2016" yang selama ini menutup rapat pintunya. Itulah anggapan anggota _waits_ kecuali pria bertelinga peri itu.

Chanyeol hanya cukup kaget dengan pria mungil itu. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir kalau ada pria seimut itu. Bisakah ada yang membenturkan kepalanya supaya ia bisa bangun dari halusinasinya. Pria mungil itu benar-benar menarik.

"Maafkan kami... Kami akan pergi... Selamat malam natal ..." ucap anggota _waits_ sambil membungkukkan badannya kecuali Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam lalu buru-buru ikut membungkukkan badannya.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengapa anggota _waits_ itu mengingatkan tentang malam natal ? Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menelan kenyataan karena keesokan hari ia pasti mendapati video call bukan kedatangan orang tuanya.

" _Hal itu sudah biasa_ ," pikir Baekhyun.

Ia menutup pintu dan menghampiri Mongryong yang masih nyaman dengan bantal tidurnya.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang untuk sekarang MongMong. Karena kita pasti tidak akan mendapati daddy dan mommy." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedih. Seolah mengerti, anjing itu langsung melompat ke pangkuan tuannya itu sambil berusaha mengusakkan kepalanya yang seakan-akan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk tuannya.

"You always know me Mongryong.". Baekhyun mengusap bulu itu dengan lembut dan melanjutkan kegiatan drama marathonnya.

.

.

.

 _Di aula dorm falkultas kedokteran_

"Kerja yang bagus teman-teman..." ucap Junmyeon sebagai panitia natal tahun ini.

"Beristirahatlah. Jangan lupa untuk misa natal pagi besok. Malam teman-teman".

" _Heol_ , kita hampir terkena bencana kawan." Ucap Doyoung kepada Jaemin.

"Sungguh aku tak menyangka Baekhyun oppa penghuni pintu itu." ucap Irene dengan mimik yang masih terkejut.

"Sudahlah kita tidak tahu apa alasannya. Mungkin ia ingin belajar atau mungkin mengerjakan tugas. Jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih tertegun dengan sosok itu. Ia harus bertanya dengan sahabatnya, Jongin.

Namun sayangnya, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya. Jongin pergi berkencan dengan Kyungsoo yang kemungkinan besar pulang larut. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu keesokan hari.

Mungkin ia hanya butuh istirahat. Iya, ia benar-benar membutuhkan asupan tidur. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk menjemput mimpinya.

.

.

.

 _BGM :_

 _Wait-EXO_

25 Desember 2017

00.00 KST

Kringgg...

Dad is calling...

Kringgg...

"Woof... Woof..." gonggong Mongryong untuk membangunkan tuannya itu.

"Eunggg...". Mata Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Matanya melekat bak di lem dengan lem korea.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan video itu. Di sana terpampang wajah ayahnya yang sudah menua namun masih terasa hangat bagi Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tahu ucapan natal yang akan diucapkan oleh ayahnya.

"Hey my big boy. Merry Christmas Baekhyunie. May God always be with you. Today your mom and me can't visit you again. We're so sorry... We're trying to have a little time to go to Seoul but we can't have it." ucap ayahnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Mana tega Baekhyun terus menatap manik itu yang penuh dengan kerutan di sekitar matanya. Jujur, ini menorehkan luka di hati kecil pria mungil itu yang juga di hati ayahnya.

"It's ok dad. I know both of you still have to manage the company. Don't worry... I'm really good to celebrate christmas with Kyungsoo and his family. I hope you can go to Seoul next year.". Harapan Baekhyun yang terus ia bubuhkan di kertas harapannya. Harapan yang selalu sama setiap tahunnya.

Kedatangan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

 _Di dorm kedokteran_

06.30 KST

Chanyeol terbangun karena dinginnya pagi itu. Ia menoleh ke arah kasur Jongin. Ia mendesah lega. Sahabatnya ada di kasur empuknya. Chanyeol beranjak untuk mandi dan mungkin mencari makanan di minimarket universitas itu.

Chanyeol keluar dengan membawa ponsel dan dompetnya. Selama perjalanan ke minimarket, yang dipikirkan Chanyeol hanyalah pria mungil itu. Ia harus menanyakan pada Jongin.

.

.

.

Satu cup ramyeon yang masih mengepul dilahap habis oleh Chanyeol. Entah sudah berapa hari ia makan ramyeon. Ia harus bersabar sampai nanti malam. Jamuan natal yang mie itu dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman _dorm_ falkultas kedokteran. Cuaca yang sangat dingin tidak dihiraukan oleh pria bertelinga lebar itu. Pikirannya masih menerawang jauh ke bayangan kemarin malam.

 _Siapa dia ?_

Hanya itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

.

.

.

 _Di dorm programming_

Baekhyun tampak sibuk dengan _macbook_ nya ketika Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria mungil dengan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya fokus sedari tadi dan tidak menyadari sahabat mungilnya telah bangun.

"Morning Baek~" sapa Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan pukulan pelan di bahunya.

"Oh pagi Pengiunku~ Bagaimana dengan kencanmu ?". Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan kencan dan sayangnya ia tidak bisa terlalu fokus dengan cerita Kyungsoo karena tugas yang diberikan dari porfesor sialan itu.

"Yak... Dengarkan ceritaku pendek !" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Baekhyun karena kesal.

"Hey, perhatikan dirimu juga. Tak sadarkah kau juga pendek. Malahan kau lebih pendek dibandingkan aku." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo tidak minat.

"Aku hanya bercanda Baek... Oh iya ! Merry christmas sayangku~". Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"You too Kyungie~". Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu.

"Woof...Woof...". _Ups_ ! Mongryong terhimpit ditengah-tengah mereka yang sedari tadi di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Pagi di hari natal yang indahpun di mulai.

.

.

.

 _Di auditorium selepas misa_

"Baek, maukah kau bergabung denganku ? Perayaan natal di _auditorium_ universitas..." ajak Kyungsoo sambil memelas.

"You will know my answer Kyungie~" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Hey ! Ayolah... Sekali ini saja... Ya ?". Kyungsoo semakin memelas.

"Arghhhh... Kau ini ! Baiklah aku ikut kali ini !" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk dahinya dengan frustasi.

"Horeee..." sorak Kyungsoo sambil menarik Baekhyun keluar dari auditorium itu tanpa sadar Baekhyun menabrak Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"kau tidak salah... Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hey Chan... Dimana Jongin ?" sapa Kyungsoo yang mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Dia sedang berkumpul dengan seksi makanan untuk acara nanti." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh iya Baek... Dia Park Chanyeol. Sahabat Jongin. Dia pemegang _"Best Students"_ yang kelebihan kalsium sama dengan Jongin.". Ini benar-benar perkenalan yang sangatlah membosankan.

"Salam kenal Chanyeol-ssi. Aku Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo.". Baekhyun benar-benar benci suasana perkenalan yang canggung.

"Ah iya salam kenal juga. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu karena aku harus berkumpul dengan para waits. Sampai jumpa di perayaan natal." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bergegas ke dalam auditorium.

"Kau tahu Baek, Chanyeol single." ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai.

"Yak ! Aku tidak menanyakannya padamu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya memberitahu. Aku harus ke _dorm_ Jongin sayangku~ _Bye_...". Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan Kyungsoo.

Sudahlah... Sebaiknya dia segera menyelesaian tugas dari profesor sialan itu.

.

.

.

 _18.00 KST_

 _Christmas celebration_

 _Di auditorium universitas_

Usaha Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun kesini tidaklah gampang. Ia harus merelakan _image_ nya untuk sahabat mungilnya itu dan berdirilah mereka di auditorium dengan setelan yang berbau khas dengan natal. Ah, Baekhyun merasa rindu dengan suasana natal yang biasanya ia rayakan dengan orang tuanya. Sayangnya, orang tuanya sibuk di negeri sakura sana.

Kyungsoo sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan mahasiswa falkultas lain sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdiri diam di meja kue. Ini membosankan. Seharusnya ia tetap di _dorm_ , menonton serial drama lainnya bersama Mongryong. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun spontan menengok ke asal tepukan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, si _"Best Students"._ Ya hanya itu yang diingat oleh Baekhyun dalam perkenalan yang membosankan itu.

"Apakah kau menikmati pestanya ?" tanya Chanyeol untuk basa-basi dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah bertanya pada Jongin apa yang dapat dibicarakan dengan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang merasuki Chanyeol untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Menurutnya, pria mungil itu imut. Hanya itu.

"Tidak terlalu." jawab Baekhyun dengan malas. Pertanyaan ini sungguh membosankan.

Pertanyaan ini sangatlah basi.

Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah bosan yang dapat ditangkap oleh Chanyeol.

Gawat.

Kata itu memenuhi relung hati pria kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Hmm, apakah kau mau keluar untuk mencari udara segar ? Disini tampaknya kau tidak terlalu suka dengan suasananya.". Chanyeol benar-benar mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk yang memberikan Chanyeol gejolak gembira di dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan diri dari sahabatnya itu dan mendekati Jongin. Kyungsoo rasa sahabat karib pacarnya itu sedang mencoba mengapai Baekhyun. Senyum jahil tidak dapat tertahan ketika ia sudah berada di tempat Jongin.

Mungkin banyak hal yang akan ia tanyakan dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

 _Di depan auditorium_

Chanyeol duduk di bangku taman yang tersedia disana sambil menatap langit, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang buat ia sebahagia ini. Baekhyun hanya menatap langit yang dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol benar-benar bingung untuk memulai percakapan kecil dengan pria di sebelahnya. Baekhyun hanya acuh dan menatap hampa ke arah langit. Menerawang jauh ke orang tuanya. Dia menyimpan rindunya dalam-dalam. Mungkin dia akan pulang ke dormnya secepat mungkin. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan untuk mengajaknya mencari udara segar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mencuri pandang tanpa diketahui Baekhyun. Pria bertelinga caplang itu hanya bingung dengan hatinya. Dia ingin mengenal Baekhyun. Namun, lagi-lagi dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol ingin menahan pria itu.

"Kau ingin kemana ?" tanya Chanyeol yang ikut berdiri.

"Tentu saja aku ingin pulang ke dorm." Ucap Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

Oh tidak, tatapan itu membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Baekhyun benar-benardi buat bingung oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekati Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bolehkah aku mengantarmu ke dormmu ?" pinta Chanyeol sambil tersenyum seperti orangg idiot.

"Tentu. Aku senang jika ada orang yang menemaniku. Ya kau tahu, Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan Jongin." canda Baekhyun untuk mencairkan suasana. Tak lupa dengan senyuman Baekhyun yang hangat yang menghangatkan hati Chanyeol. Rasa yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya hadir di hati Chanyeol. Rasa yang membuntukan kerja otak jenius Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _Di depan dorm programming_

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hari ini. Dirinya seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan pria mungil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hmm, aku sebaiknya segera masuk. Udara dingin tidak baik untukku. Kau juga sebaiknya pergi ke pesta natal itu. Mungkin teman-temanmu mencari dirimu." ucap Baekhyun sambil merapatkan mantel tebalnya.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku akan segera kembali ke dormku juga. Selamat beristirahat. Terima kasih telah menemaniku mencari udara segar." Ucap Chanyeol yang salah tingkah dengan pria mungil didepannya.

"Jaga dirimu. Selamat malam Chanyeol-ssi. Sampai bertemu lagi." Pamit Baekhyun yang tidak tahu bahwa dibelakangnya sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Dia tampan.

Mungkin itu yang Baekhyun dapat sematkan di pria bertelinga caplang itu.

Pertemuan itu menjadi pemanis di tidur Chanyeol. Mungkin pertemuan itu menjadi hal yang berharga bagi Baekhyun, mendapat teman baru tidaklah buruk. Ditambah dengan tampannya pria itu.

Pertemuan yang cukup manis.

.

.

.

28 Januari 2018

Semua berjalan baik di awal tahun itu. Baekhyun dapat memelihara Mongryong di dormnya. Selain kabar baik itu, Kyungsoo bertunangan dengan Jongin. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Dari pertemuan pada natal itu membuat dirinya menjadi lebih dekat dengan sosok mungil itu. Bermula dari ajakan mencari udara segar menjadi teman tidaklah buruk. Ia merasa nyaman dengan pria mungil yang ternyata cukup cerewet.

Baekhyun merasa tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran pria yang kelebihan kalsium itu. Ia hanya merasa senang berada pria yang suka tersenyum idiot dengan dirinya. Omong-omong tentang profesor sialan itu, ralat... Profesor Gong Yoo sering menemuinya untuk bermain dengan Mongryong. Sayangnya profesor itu ditinggal oleh anjing kesayangannya mati karena Tuhan telah mengambilnya saat malam natal itu berakhir. Mungkin Mongryong bisa menjadi pelepas rindu dengan Choco. Semua berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah hari natal itu. Baekhyun cukup senang dengan itu, namun ia tidak bisa menampik rasa rindu dengan orang tuanya.

Ia rindu.

Setiap waktu.

.

.

.

6 Mei 2018

Baekhyun cukup senang dengan video call dari ayahnya yang lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Satu jam mereka habiskan untuk melepas rindu. Bercerita, bersenda gurau layaknya hubungan ayah dan anak seperti yang Baekhyun rindukan. Di tengah malam itu, Baekhyun tidur kembali dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah di wajahnya.

Sepertinya ulang tahunnya kali ini lebih meriah. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin memberi hadiah. Chanyeol memberi hadiah yang Baekhyun tak pernah ia bayangkan. Tiket ke Lotte World.

 _Really ?!_

Baekhyun benar-benar tercengang dengan Chanyeol. Pria yang memberi senyuman idiotnya lagi mengajaknya bermain di Lotte World. Baekhyun mengira hadiah seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan buku bahasa programming. Tapi, tiket tempat wahana permainan ? Chanyeol tak berpikir bahwa ini akan tidak membuat jantung pria mungil itu tidak sehat. Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan wahana yang membuat jantungnya ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

.

Semua wahana mereka coba dan berakhir dengan muka pucat Baekhyun. Hadiah ulang tahun yang buruk. Chanyeol cukup menyesali hadiah yang ia berikan. Setidaknya hal ini membuatnya lebih tahu tentang pria mungil itu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, Chanyeol semakin merasa nyaman dengan pria mungil itu. Ia tidak tahu rasa yang aneh itu. Ia menyimpulkan rasa itu dengan otak jeniusnya bahwa ia hanya merasa nyaman dengan pria bermata sipit itu. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Tak jarang ia merasa tersipu dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang mungkin dari perlakuan seorang teman. Kyungsoo sering mengodanya, namun Baekhyun menampik hal itu. Ia tak mungkin merasakan hal itu. Hal yang disebut cinta.

Hari berganti bulan.

Chanyeol semakin menempeli Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ia rasakan. Rasa yang aneh namun memberikan efek yang cukup buruk untuk jantungnya. Namun, sensasi itu menyenangkan. Kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, disana pasti ada Chanyeol. Tak jarang mereka melakukan skinship. Namun, mereka tidak tahu yang mereka rasakan adalah cinta. Mereka hanya menganggap hal itu adalah rasa nyaman.

Musim pun berganti.

Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka serasa pasangan namun mereka hanya mengatakan mereka adalah sepasang teman baik. Mereka cukup senang dengan perasaan yang aneh namun menyenangkan ini tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka telah jatuh cinta.

Mungkin ini keajaiban natal saat itu.

.

.

.

30 September 2018

Baekhyun tampak sibuk untuk menghadapi turnamen "Young Programming 2018" yang diadakan 2 tahun sekali. Tak jarang Chanyeol menemaninya sekedar memberikan susu stroberi, makanan, dan mungkin perhatian ? Chanyeol semakin gencar menempeli Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu tertangkap basah saat mencuri pandang dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa melemparkan senyum idiotnya dan Baekhyun sibuk tersipu sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk turnamen yang cukup bergengsi itu.

Baekhyun merasa senang karena banyak yang memberi dukungan baik dari Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol. Orang tuanya di nergeri seberang sana tidak lelah mendukungnya melalui video call dan pesan-pesan penyemangat. Baekhyun senang sekali. Rindu terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin dan meraih medali emas lagi di "Young Programming 2018".

Usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil.

Euforia dirayakan dengan pesta kecil-kecilan dan tidak lupa dengan video call yang memakan 1 jam lebih untuk ucapan selamat, kata-kata penyemangat, kata-kata "Aku bangga padamu.", dan kata-kata yang dirindukan pria mungil itu.

"Kami mencintaimu.".

.

.

.

24 Desember 2018

Baekhyun tidak mengunci pintunya untuk natal lagi. Ia menyambut baik datangnya natal. Mungkin ia harus mengerti tentang orang tuanya yang super sibuk. Ia cukup beruntung dengan kehadiran teman-teman di sekitarnya, sahabat karibnya yang selalu menemaninya, anjing kesayangannya, dan juga pria dengan senyum idiotnya, Park Chanyeol. Hidupnya kini lebih penuh warna. Tidak lagi hitam putih bagaikan film jadul. Dunianya lebih berwarna yang ia ketahui setelah membuka belenggu dalam dirinya. Menerima semua kenyataan. Mencoba hal baru. Merasakan hal belum pernah ia alami.

Christmas eve kali ini ia warnai dengan menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja di Lotte Department Store, menemani Chanyeol berkeliling di sekitar Sungai Han bersama Mongryong, dan banyak hal yang ia lakukan untuk menyambut natal.

Frekuensi video call dirinya dengan orang tuanya semakin sering. Pria mungil itu merasakan kehangatan orang tuanya secara tidak langsung, seperti ucapan selamat makan, selamat belajar, selamat tidur mampu membuat dirinya tidur dengan senyuman yang terpahat cantik di wajah mungil itu.

Sekarang ia menikmati malam natal itu dengan canda tawa bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan pria dengan sejuta senyuman idiotnya, Park Chanyeol, dan jangan lupakan anjing corgi itu, Mongryong. Semua akan indah pada waktunya. Baekhyun melewati setiap detik dengan senyuman. Hal itu membuat dirinya lebih memahami hidup yang penuh dengan cerita. Cerita dimana yang membawa dirinya ke suatu hal yang baru. Jalani semuanya dengan senyuman maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

25 Desember 2018

00.00 KST

Baekhyun sengaja menelepon terlebih dahulu untuk ucapan natal. Namun, panggilannya tidak diangkat. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung. Apakah orang tuanya melupakan natal ? Apakah sesuatu buruk terjadi ? Baekhyun segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Mungkin ia harus mencoba lagi.

Berkali-kali ia menghubungi ayahnya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun semakin takut sesuatu terjadi menimpa orang tuanya. Ia benar-benar kalut. Pikirannya menjalar ke hal-hal yang segera ia tampik jauh-jauh. Mungkin orang tuanya lupa. Hanya itu yang Baekhyun kecamkan, ia gunakan itu menjadi pendirian dirinya saat ini. Baekhyun pun tidur dengan perasaan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

09.00 KST

 _Di auditorium universitas_

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dalam moodnya baik. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Orang tuanya masih belum meneleponnya. Ia benar-benar murung. Selama misa ia ikuti dengan pikiran yang kemana-mana. Ia bagaikan mayat berjalan. Jiwanya terbang menerawang jauh, memikirkan orang tuanya. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja ?

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol benar-benar prihatin dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang berjalan bagaikan mayat. Kantung mata yang hitam, muka pucat, mata yang sayu, Baekhyun benar-benar buruk. Sebenarnya mereka tidak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Mereka mengetahui hal yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu. Astaga, mereka benar-benar tidak tega, tetapi semua ini untuk kejutan yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun. Kedatangan orang tuanya. Baekhyun tidak mood untuk melakukan hal yang berbau natal. Ia mungkin akan tidur sampai orang tuanya meneleponnya. Hal itu dapat membuat dirinya tenang. Sekarang ia segera ke _dorm_ nya dan menarik selimut.

Pria mungil itu merindukan kedua malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan itu.

Kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok...

14.00 KST

Baekhyun benar-benar sedang ingin diam. Malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, ketukan pintu itu benar-benar tidak berhenti. Baekhyun dengan lemas beranjak dari kasurnya ke depan pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Pria mungil itu sangat berantakan.

Cklek...

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

Apakah ini hanya mimpi ?

Apakah ini halusinasinya ?

Apa dia mengalami _lucid dream_ ?

Ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi.

Pertanyaan terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Terus menerus.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Orang tuanya berada di depan pintunya.

"Hey Baekhyunie~ Kami merindukanmu~ Kami sudah pulang, nak.".

Apakah ini nyata ?

Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu, berharap, bermimpi, berdoa.

Harapannya terwujud.

Kedatangan orang tuanya.

Di saat natal.

Lidahnya kelu. Perasaan senang membuncah di hati kecilnya. Orang tuanya datang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan itu dengan kata-kata. Hal yang dikatakan ayahnya benar.

Keajaiban natal itu ada.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan segala rindu yang dapat meledak kapanpun. Sekarang mungkin waktunya ia meledakkan rindu itu.

"Aku rindu kalian !".

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri orang tuanya dan memeluk mereka dengan sangat erat. Mereka nyata. Nyata. Ini bukan mimpi. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Tidak ada yang bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Semua tersalurkan di pelukan yang amat dirindukan itu.

 _Thank God._

.

.

.

19.00 KST

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Orang tuanya harus kembali ke penginapan. Rasa tak lega mendominasi isi hatinya. Apa boleh buat ? Ia harus menunggu besok. Karena besok ia akan pergi ke Bucheon bersama orang tuanya dan Mongryong. Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah orang tuanya yang berada di Seoul dengan alasan makan malam dengan keluarga Jongin. Heol, ini benar-benar membosankan.

Ting...

1 pesan masuk.

Baekhyun segera membukanya dan pesan itu berasal dari pria yang selalu memberikan senyuman idiotnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol ? Senyum merekah di wajah pria mungil itu.

" _Temui aku di taman auditorium_.".

Baekhyun langsung menyambar mantelnya dan tali untuk Mongryong. Ia mungkin akan mengajak Mongryong berjalan di universitas sebelum pergi ke Bucheon. Mereka segera bergegas ke taman yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertama mereka.

Pertemuan yang manis itu.

.

.

.

 _BGM :_

 _Tender Love-EXO_

 _Di taman auditorium_

Baekhyun hanya bingung dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan. Di sekitar taman dihiasi lampu. Di tengah hanya ada Chanyeol yang telah siap dengan gitarnya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya. Begitu lembut, berpadu indah dengan pemandangan taman yang hanya dihiasi lampu, pria caplang itu duduk di kursi yang menjadi saksi akan percakapan yang cukup canggung itu.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There's just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

Lantunan lagu itu membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

Apa maksud dari ini ?

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas_

 _Is you ~_

 _*Song :_ _All I Want for Christmas Is You-_ _Mariah Carey_

Baekhyun benar-benar terpaku dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh pria bertelinga peri itu. Tatapan Chanyeol mampu membuat dunia di sekitar Baekhyun sakan-akan berhenti. Pria bertelinga caplang itu beranjak, meletakkan gitarnya. Mendekati Baekhyun yang mematung.

"So, do you want to be my christmas present ?".

Tatapan intens yang diberikan Chanyeol mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak karuan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tahu ini tidak romantis. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan kata-kata manis yang bisa dilakukan oleh laki-laki lain di luar sana. Aku bahkan benar-benar tidak tahu perasaan yang menjalar di hatiku ini. Perasaan yang tak pernah ada. Nyaman, menyenangkan, membuat jantungku tidak sehat, hehe..." tawa Chanyeol yang lembut membuat Baekhyun semakin mematung.

"Saat aku menjadi waits, aku melihatmu pertama kali saat kau berlari membawa anjing di dekapanmu. Rasa penasaran merajarela, entah mengapa rasa itu berubah. Berubah menjadi degupan yang tidak baik untuk jantungku. Aku menampik semua perkataan orang yang menganggap aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Namun, semakin hari semakin besar rasa ini. Rasa ingin mendekapmu agar kau tidak hilang dariku. Rasa yang aneh tapi menyenangkan. Di sinilah aku berdiri, menyatakan perasaanku. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Perasaan berbunga-bunga. Jadi Baek, maukah kau menjadi hadiah dan keajaiban natalku ?".

Baekhyun mematung. Mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Chanyeol membuat otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga merasakannya.".

Chanyeol terkejut. Rasanya ada beribu-ribu bunga bermekaran dihatinya. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan senang dan juga senyum idiotnya.

"Jadi kau menerimaku ?" tanya Chanyeol untuk memastikan telinga lebarnya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya." cicit Baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Apa aku tidak mendengarnya ?" goda Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jangan mengodaku ! Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Mongryong yang sibuk bermain gundukan salju.

"Hey... Jangan tinggalkan aku.". Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tanga pria mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Sakit ~".

"Hehe... Sekarang kita hanya perlu meresmikannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum idiot.

"Hah ?". Baekhyun hanya memberi tatapan polos yang dapat membuat Chanyeol ingin memakannya.

Cup...

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Chanyeol menciumnya. Semburat merah muncul membuat pipi pria mungil itu semakin merah padam. Menahan malu.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dan melemparkan senyuman idiotnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu~".

"Aku juga mencintaimu, idiot.".

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

Aloooo...

Merry Christmas everyone~

Gimana dengan FF ini ?

Read and review ya~

Sorry, CYHM masih dalam masa perbaikan dan kemungkinan aku masih mau perbaiki kerangkanya. /*bow*/

Aku kemungkinan besar hiatus tapi belum tahu mau kapan hiatusnya... Mau belajar buat ujian... Hehe... Wish me luck~

Buat yang lagi belajar untuk ujian kelulusan, 화이팅 !

Rencana juga mau coba bikin FF BL lagi~

Untuk yang udah kasih review untuk CYHM sebelumnya, I want to say thank you so much... Karena aku baru pertama kali tulis FF dan ngepost di FFN jadi rada bingung untuk edit di FFNnya. Sekali lagi, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sudah kasih review di CYHM.

Maaf jika FF nya tidak begitu memuaskan... Aku akan berusaha lagi.

Jangan sungkan untuk kritik tentang karyaku.

Happy Holiday...

감사합니다~

사랑해~

안녕~


End file.
